technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2002
Techno Games 2002 was the third series of Techno Games aired over two weeks in March 2002. Presenters *Host: Philippa Forrester *Technical Presenters: Noel Sharkey & Martin Smith *Interviewers: Andy Collins & Simon Scott Episodes Day 1 *Swimming Heat 1 **Jigosaurus vs Turn Turtle vs Roboduck vs Bouy-Ant vs Stealth Stingray: Roboduck won (19.40, new WR) with Bouy-Ant coming second (35.97 secs) *Swimming Heat 2 **Sewme-Nator vs Nautilus Mega-Kid vs Supersonicsquiddy vs K9000 II vs Linford Lobster: Nautilus Mega-Kid won (31.19 secs) with K9000 II coming second (49.03 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Heat 1 **Scuttle B² vs Critter: Scuttle B² won (15.19 secs, new WR) *Penalty Kick **Achilles Heel: 10m **Neil J: 0m **Cybertenic: 10m **Jake the Peg: 10m **Kinghurst Kicker: 0m *Natural Rope Climb Heat 1 **Skeletron vs Streaker: Skeletron won (30.47 secs) *Assault Course Heat 1 **A.A.T. vs Wolf: Wolf won (32.94, new WR) *Assault Course Heat 2 **Stanoscloir vs Kat's Whiskers: Kat's Whiskers won (1:11.78 secs) *Cycling Heat 1 **Cyclobot vs Rasputin the Road Raging Raptor: Cyclobot won (43.15 secs) *Cycling Heat 2 **Wight Lightning vs Whizz Bang 2: Whizz Bang 2 won (33.09 secs, new WR) *Heavyweight Sprint Heat 2 **Black Widow vs Ulysses: Ulysses won (42.47 secs) with Black Widow also qualifying at (2:01.59 secs) Day 2 *Football Heat 1 **Big Bro & British Bulldog vs Terry the Turtle & Bugs Buggy: Big Bro & British Bulldog won (7-2) *Sumo Heat 1 **Ridgeback vs Hell Bound: Hell Bound won (13.22 secs) *Sumo Heat 2 **Chip vs Mighty Mouse: Chip won (17.32 secs) *Relay **Team KAM: 38.97 secs (new WR) **Grabosaurus: 2:19.03 secs **Lewmatics: 1:25.87 secs *Rocket Cars Heat 1 **31 13 vs Catalyst vs Charter's Flyer vs DAX C.B.M.: 31 13 won (1.829 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 2 **Doggy Fast Trax vs Lightstorm 2 vs Mach 0.26 vs Plastic Meltdown: Lightstorm 2 won (1.037 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 3 **Prestissimo vs Rapid Rickshaw vs Silver Bullet vs Purple Panjandrum: Prestissimo won (1.717 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 4 **Turbo Flame vs Whizzer vs WWW2 vs Torpedo: Torpedo won (3.190 secs) *Penalty Kick **Cybertenic: 10m **Jake the Peg: 10m **Achilles Heel: 20m (new WR) *Cycling Heat 3 **Loony Cycle vs Red Dispatch Boxicle: Loony Cycle (1:06.87 secs) *Cycling Heat 4 **Bob's Bike vs Crocodillapig: Bob's Bike (1:43.34 secs) *Cycling Heat 5 **Mammoth: DNF *Football Heat 2 **Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Ravioli & Technomoth: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (7-2) *Assault Course Heat 3 **Smash 'n' Grab vs Quadsey: Smash 'n' Grab won (40.16 secs) *Assault Course Heat 4 **Big Bro vs Sprocket: Big Bro won (32.00 secs) Day 3 *Swimming Heat 3 **Flying Donkey vs Hydra 2 vs Robomaran vs Alison vs Tad 1: Tad 1 won (47.15 secs) with Hydra 2 also qualifying (1:00.00 secs) *Swimming Heat 4 **Mammoth vs Hippocrit vs Pete the Penguin vs Calypso vs Water Babe: Hippocrit won (28.25 secs) with Pete the Penguin also qualifying (1:00.50 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Heat 3 **Clod Hopper vs Kingshurst Flyer: Clod Hopper won (1:28.00 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 2 **Twine Traveller vs Sister of Murphy: neither finished *Natural Rope Climb Heat 3 **Green Wiggly vs RC1: RC1 won (9.15 secs, new WR) *Micro Mouse (Wall Following) **Mr Cheese II: 1:02.12 secs **Fay-Mouse: 47.72 secs **Mimi: 48.25 secs **Mouse-Tache: 38.90 secs **Golden Eye: 38.22 secs *Sumo Heat 3 **British Bulldog vs Storm Chaser: Storm Chaser won (4.50 secs) *Sumo Heat 4 **Sprocket vs Big Bro: Big Bro won (3.94 secs) *High Jump **Rana: 4.1m (new WR) and 3.4m **Crocbot II: 3.2m and no jump **Cyber Flea: 5.3m (new WR) and 5.2m **Springy Thingy: 3.1m and 3.8m **Knee Deep: 7.9m (new WR) and 5.8m *Relay **The 3 Bears: 1:19.93 secs **Springdale Sprinters: 1:12.46 Day 4 *Football Heat 3 **Mighty Mouse & Wolf vs Snowstorm and Kat's Whiskers: Snowstorm and Kat's Whiskers won (7-1) *Swimming Heat 5 **Cyber Duck vs Crocotron vs Eric the Eel II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe vs Erica 2: Doggy Paddle Deluxe won (16.34 secs, new WR) with Cyber Duck coming second (22.38 secs) *Swimming Heat 6 **Splash vs Hydrodeuce vs Cetacea vs Brutosaurus vs Bob: Brutosaurus won (16.41 secs) with Hydrodeuce coming second (24.09 secs) *Sumo Semi Final 1 **Hell Bound vs Big Bro: Big Bro won (11.19 secs) *Sumo Semi Final 2 **Storm Chaser vs Chip: Storm Chaser won (4.75 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 1 **Daisy vs Krocatron vs To Follow On: Daisy won (1:29.31 secs) with Krocatron also qualifying at (2:10.16 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 2 **Bug Box vs Whizz vs I Like Spike vs Big Foot: Bug Box won (47.72 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 3 **Scuttle vs Strut vs Cyber Snail vs Lovebug: Scuttle won (4.40 secs, new WR) with Strut also qualifying at (1:37.62 secs) *Assault Course Heat 5 **Shred vs Technomoth: Technomoth won (28.10 secs, new WR) *Assault Course Heat 6 **Cobra vs Hell Bound: Hell Bound won (2:10.50 secs) *Submerged Swimming Heat 1 **Don't Tell 'Im Pike vs Neptuna vs Yellow Botmarine vs Drainpike vs Hen-Ray: Yellow Botmarine won (20.59 secs, new WR) with Drainpike coming second (26.75 secs) *Submerged Swimming Heat 2 **Silver Fish vs Predator vs Sinking Feeling vs Techno Tyrant vs Jack Flash: Techno Tyrant won (26.00 secs) with Jack Flash coming second (29.46 secs) *Football Heat 4 **Celestrial Terror & Smash 'n' Grab vs A.A.T. & Savage Toaster: A.A.T. & Savage Toaster won (4-0) *Cycling Final **Whizz Bang 2 vs Loony Cycle: Whizz Bang 2 won (28.97 secs, new WR) Day 5 *Heavyweight Sprint Semi Final 1 **Scuttle B² vs Black Widow: Scuttle B² won (13.06 secs, new WR) *Sumo Play Off **Chip vs Hell Bound: Chip won (9.62 secs) *Sumo Final **Storm Chaser vs Big Bro: Big Bro won (4.25 secs) *Football Semi Final 1 **Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Big Bro & British Bulldog: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (4-1) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 4 **Hose-A vs Ascender 2: Ascender 2 won (16.63 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 5 **Baz (6:29.28 secs) *Micro Mouse (Maze Solving) **Dash 2A: 2:06.00 secs **Mitee Mouse 7: 9.65 secs (new WR) *Assault Course Heat 7 **Mighty Mouse vs Transpower: Transpower won (51.75 secs) *Assault Course Heat 8 **Mulsanne Monster vs Bugs Buggy: Bugs Buggy won (38.59 secs) *Submerged Swimming Final **Drainpike vs Yellow Botmarine vs Techno Tyrant vs Jack Flash: Yellow Botmarine won (16.18 secs) with Techno Tyrant coming second (24.90 secs) and Jack Flash coming third (26.90 secs) Day 6 *Swimming Heat 7 **Bermuda vs Molly Nessie Green vs ??? vs Froggit vs ???: Molly Nessie Green won (41.30 secs) with Bermuda coming second (did not qualify) *Swimming Heat 8 **??? vs ??? vs Tango vs Leggy Peggy vs ??? vs Westigator: Tango won (21.07 secs) with Leggy Peggy coming second (22.03 secs) *Swimming Heat 9 **Quack 1 vs Marlin vs Turtle Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Sir Roboat Sinksalot: Marlin won (11.47 secs, new WR) with Turtle Duck coming second at (1:03.94 secs) *Football Semi Final 2 **Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers vs A.A.T. & Savage Toaster: Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers won (5-3) *Tug of War Heat 1 **Chip vs British Bulldog: British Bulldog won (1:00.00) *Tug of War Heat 2 **Big Bro vs Mighty Mouse: Big Bro won (2.22 secs) *Gymnastics **Bugs: 22 points **Rob Roy MacPaulus: 21 points **Monte: 22 points **Disco Diva: 21 points **Ernie: 20 points **Eric: 19 points **Flip Flop II: 19 points **Cyber Bees: 24 points (Bronze) **Sumo: 24 points (Bronze) **Cold Thursday: 26 points (Silver) **IO: 27 points (Gold) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 4 **Cheeky Boy 1 vs Jimmy Struts vs ??? vs ???: Jimmy Struts won (51.81 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 5 **Bumble vs Eruptor vs Mammoth vs Octobot: Mammoth won (26.88 secs) with Eruptor also qualifying at (1:07.16 secs) *Shot Putt **Sir Lobalot: 14.6m **Armstrong: 15.6m (new WR) **B.B.B.F.: 26.8m (new WR) **Super Slinger: 0m **Total Recoil: 30m (new WR) *Artificial Rope Climb **"X" Callibre vs High Climber 2: High Climber 2 won (1.027, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 1 **Streaker vs RC-1: RC-1 won (8.94 secs, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 2 **Skeletron vs Ascender 2: Ascender 2 won (14.40 secs) Day 7 *Assault Course Quarter Final 1 **Kat's Whiskers vs Wolf: Wolf won (34.65 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 2 **Big Bro vs Smash 'n' Grab: Big Bro won (1:13.34 secs) *Tug of War Heat 3 **Ridgeback vs Storm Chaser: Storm Chaser won (7.09 secs) *Tug of War Heat 4 **Hell Bound vs Sprocket: Sprocket won (15.22 secs) *Swimming Quarter Final 1 **Hippocrit vs Molly Nessie Green vs K9000 II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe: Doggy Paddle Deluxe won (15.56 secs) *Shot Putt **Sir Lobalot: 16.4m **B.B.B.F.: 23.9m **Armstong: 0m **Total Recoil: 29.2m **Super Slinger: 16.4m *Swimming Quarter Final 2 **Leggy Peggy vs Hydrodeuce vs Roboduck vs Tango vs Tad 1: Roboduck won (18.53 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Semi Final 2 **Ulysses vs Clod Hopper: Ulysses won (45.94 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Final **RC-1 vs Ascender 2: RC-1 won (8.53, new WR) Day 8 *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 1 **Mammoth vs Jimmy Struts vs Bug Box vs Eruptor: Mammoth won (23.72 secs) with Jimmy Struts also qualifying at (30.69 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 2 **Scuttle vs Daisy vs Krocatron vs Strut: Scuttle won (4.90 secs) with Daisy also qualifying at (1:26.90 secs) *Tug of War Semi Final 1 **Storm Chaser vs British Bulldog: Storm Chaser won (3.34 secs) *Tug of War Semi Final 2 **Sprocket vs Big Bro: Sprocket won (6.19 secs) *Solar Power Challenge **Bolt vs Apollo Guys: Apollo Guys won (9.75 secs, new WR) **Goliath MK2 vs Heliosonic: Heliosonic won (20.06 secs) **Lightspeed vs Icarus: Lightspeed won (10.07 secs) **Mercury vs Photon Phlyer: Mercury won (33.00 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 3 **Technomoth vs Hell Bound: Technomoth won (28.10 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 4 **Bugs Buggy vs Transpower: Bugs Buggy won (2:14.34 secs) with Transpower being disqualified after hitting Bugs Buggy's ball *Rocket Cars Semi Final 1 **Lightstorm 2 vs Turbo Flame vs Rapid Rickshaw vs Catalyst: Lightstorm 2 won (1.485 secs) with Rapid Rickshaw also qualifying at (3.090 secs) *Rocket Cars Semi Final 2 **31 13 vs Mach 0.26 vs Doggy Fast Trax vs Torpedo: Doggy Fast Trax won (1.986 secs) with Mach 0.26 also qualifying at (2.196 secs) *Rocket Cars Final **Doggy Fast Trax vs Lightstorm 2 vs Mach 0.26 vs Rapid Rickshaw: Lightstorm 2 won (1.924 secs) *Football Bronze Place Playoff **A.A.T. & Savage Toaster vs Big Bro & British Bulldog: A.A.T. & Savage Toaster won (3-2) *Football Final **Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (5-0) Day 9 *Heavyweight Sprint Bronze Place Playoff **Black Widow vs Clod Hopper: Clod Hopper won (1:36.04 secs) *Long Jump **Rod Knee: 1.25m **Cyber Flea: 6.50m **Jumping Jack: 0.55m **Dennis the Hopper: 1.10m **Manic Hedgehog: 0.00m **F(S): 6.25m **Knee Deep: 12.60m (new WR) *Assault Course Semi Final 1 **Wolf vs Big Bro: Wolf won (32.50 secs) *Assault Course Semi Final 2 **Bugs Buggy vs Technomoth: Bugs Buggy won (42.38 secs) *Tug of War Bronze Place Playoff **British Bulldog vs Big Bro: British Bulldog won (1:00.00) *Tug of War Finals **Storm Chaser vs Sprocket: Storm Chase won (05.06 secs) *Solar Power Challenge **Solar Slug vs Sunshine: Solar Slug won (11.35 secs) **E-Watt vs Brite Idea: E-Watt won (37.35 secs) **Rail Snail vs Solar Eclipse: Rail Snail won (27.87 secs) **Black Hole vs Bolt (2nd Chance): Black Hole won (26.07 secs) **Push It V2 vs Quickie: Quickie won (06.91 secs, new WR) *Swimming Quarter Final 3 **Marlin vs Nautilus Mega-Kid vs Hydra 2 vs Pete the Penguin: Marlin won (11.13 secs, new WR) *Swimming Quarter Final 4 **Brutosaurus vs Buoy-Ant vs Cyber Duck vs Turtle Duck: Brutosaurus won (21.91 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Final **Scuttle vs Jimmy Struts vs Mammoth vs Daisy: Scuttle won (3.75 secs, new WR) Day 10 *Funny Cars Heat 1 **Rock Rover vs Light Storm Vampire vs Flintstone vs Bugget: Rock Rover won (2.720 secs) with Flintstone also qualifying at (3.720 secs) *Funny Cars Heat 2 **Rocket Rat vs Speedy Gonzales vs Super Car vs Euro Truck: Super Car won (3.701 secs) with Rocket Rat also qualifying at (3.794 secs) *Funny Cars Final **Flintstone vs Rock Rover vs Super Car vs Rocket Rat: Rock Rover won (1.548 secs) with Flintstone coming second (2.017 secs) and Rocket Rat third (2.428 secs) *Swimming Final **Roboduck vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe vs Marlin vs Brutosaurus: Marlin won (11.19 secs) with Brutosaurus coming second (14.97 secs) and Doggy Paddle Deluxe third (16.62 secs) *Rocketry (Spot Landing) **Tardis: 10 **R2 Detour: 30 (Gold) **The Brick Bat: 6 **Harry 1: 14 **Octa-Gone: 22 (Silver) **J.J.'s Jumbo: 15 (Bronze) *Rocketry (Egg Lofting) **H.A.R.T. Eggspress: Intact, 52 secs (Bronze) **Teggno Games: ???, 46 secs **Venus Voyager: Intact, 3 secs (Disqualified for no parachute) **Xpress: ???, 15 secs **Hen Grenade 2: Intact , 1.58 secs (Gold) **Egg White: Intact, 25 secs **Eggstravaganza: Scrambled, 36 secs **Little Red Booster 2: Intact, 1.44 secs (Silver) **Eggzecutor: Intact, 9 secs *Heavyweight Sprint Final **Scuttle B² vs Ulysses: Scuttle B² won (11.60 secs, new WR) *Assault Course Bronze Place Playoff **Big Bro vs Technomoth: Big Bro won (36.75 secs) *Assault Course Final **Wolf vs Bugs Buggy: Bugs Buggy won (42.85 secs) with Wolf coming second (49.19 secs) Gold-Medalists *Lightweight Sprint: Scuttle *Heavyweight Sprint: Scuttle B² *Swimming: Marlin *Submersed Swimming: Yellow Botmarine *Natural Rope Climb: RC-1 *Artificial Rope Climb: High Climber 2 *Rocket Cars: Lightstorm 2 *Funny Cars: Rock Rover *Solar Power Challenge: Quickie *Cycling: Whizz Bang 2 *Long Jump: Knee Deep *High Jump: Knee Deep *Shot Putt: Total Recoil *Gymnastics: IO *Penalty Kick: Achilles Heel *Football: Storm Chaser & Sprocket *Tug of War: Storm Chaser *Sumo: Big Bro *Assault Course: Bugs Buggy *Micro Mouse **Wall Following: Golden Eye **Maze Solving: Mitee Mouse *Relay: Team KAM *Rocketry **Egg Lofting: R2 Detour **Spot Landing: Hen Grenade 2 Awards *Best Sportsmanship Award: Big Bro *Most Animal-Like Award: Bumble *Best Engineered Award: High Climber 2 *Best Design Award: Sisters of Murphy *Most Original Concept Award: Loony Cycle *Best Performance Award: Quickie *Peoples Choice Award: Whizz Bang 2 *N.E.S.T.A. Sportsmanship Award: Jack Flash Category:Series Category:2002